Tarta de chocolate
by Historia
Summary: Gus quiere hacerle un regalo a Linds por su cumpleaños


Hoy se encargaba Justin de recoger del colegio a Gus por expreso deseo de éste. Había llamado ayer por la tarde a casa de sus papas, pidiendo expresamente hablar sólo con Justin, cosa que enojó bastante a Brian ya que Justin se fue hablar a su estudio y no soltó prenda sobre por qué Gus sólo quería hablar con él. El asunto no era tan grave como Brian se imaginaba, pero eso no lo sabría hasta la tarde siguiente, y Justin se encargó de cansarlo lo suficiente para que no le dieses más vuelta al asunto.

Justin había llegado al colegio de Gus quince minutos antes de la hora así que se dispuso a esperar que fuera la hora dentro del coche, aunque no fuese uno de los días más fríos del año hacía el suficiente para perder la sensibilidad si estabas quieto en la calle demasiado tiempo. No fue hasta que sonó la sirena cuando salió del coche y se dirigió a la puerta para que Gus lo viese.

Gus fue uno de los primeros en salir, se le notaba de lejos de que estaba muy inquieto, deseoso de llevar a cabo sus planes, unos planes que sólo Justin sabia ya que Linds y Mel pensaban que Gus simplemente quería pasar la tarde en Britin con los chicos.

La sonrisa de Justin al ver a Gus dejó a más de un niño intentando llamar la atención de sus mamás que se habían quedado embobadas mirando a uno de los papás de Gus; estado que les duró hasta que se marcharon en el coche y algunas comenzaron a reunirse en pequeños grupos para comentar todo lo que sabían sobre ellos.

Mientras se dirigían al supermercado Gus no dejó de parlotear sobre todo lo que harían esa tarde, su felicidad era casi contagiosa. Después de estacionar el coche, y antes de que ambos se bajaran, Justin se volteó desde su asiento para hablar con un nervioso Gus.

- Gus antes de salir me tienes que prometer que te portarás bien y harás lo que yo diga ¿vale? El supermercado es grande y no quiero que te pierdas.

- Lo prometo. ¿Podemos bajarnos ya? – La cara de Gus reflejaba toda la seriedad que un niño de seis años y medio, como respondía el propio Gus a todo aquel que le preguntara su edad, podía demostrar.

Justin sonrió y se bajó del coche para poder abrirle la puerta a Gus. Una vez dentro del supermercado cogieron una de esas cestas con ruedas que era arrastrada por el pequeño a la espera de que Justin le dijera hacia donde tenían que ir para comprar los ingredientes.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de su mamá Linds y quería hacerla una tarta como hacía la abuela Debbie. Sabía que la abuela le hubiese ayudado encantada pero no se fiaba de que le guardara el secreto, además con la cantidad de gente que pasaba por casa de la abuela seguro que le pillaban; tampoco le podía pedir ayuda a su mamá Mel porque estaba trabajando, por lo que Jus era su mejor opción, ya que papá solo sabía pedir comida por teléfono. Además no habría problemas de que alguien los pillara en casa de sus papás, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que el tío Michael o la abuela llamaran antes de ir.

Le había pedido a Jus que no le dijera nada a papá para que volviera pronto a casa y así les podía echar una mano, sí su papá se enteraba antes de tiempo de su idea seguro que no se presentaba en casa hasta hubiésemos terminado y quería hacer el pastel entre los tres.

Ayer decidieron entre los dos hacer que la tarta sería de galleta y chocolate, la preferida de Gus. Justin la había elegido de uno de sus libros de cocina por ser una receta sencilla y Gus pudiese participar sin problemas. Hizo una lista con los ingredientes necesarios y añadió algunas cosas que faltaban en casa.

Fue una de las visitas al supermercado más divertidas, aunque echaba de menos las caras que ponía papá cuando Justin elegía cosas que eran más baratas o con demasiada azúcar. Habían aprendido a leer hace poco por lo que Justin le dejo ir leyendo la lista mientras que él cogía los productos de los estantes.

Una vez en casa dejaron la compra en la cocina y se dispusieron a ponerse manos a la obra. Apenas habían terminado de colocar en la esa los ingredientes y los cacharros que iban a necesitar cuando se escuchó el ruido de la puerta.

- Sunshine, ¿dónde estás? – el tono de su voz le indicó a Justin que estaba de buen humor, cosa que agradeció.

- En la cocina.

Gus salió corriendo a saludar a su padre, sabía que con un poco de zalamería conseguiría ablandarlo lo suficiente por lo que se puso manos a la obra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sonny boy? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la llamada de ayer? – la cara de Brian reflejaba algo de decepción pero no tardo mucho en ser sustituida por felicidad. Sus planes de pasar la tarde revolcándose con Justin en cualquier lugar de la casa tendrían que esperar, por lo que se disponía a pasar una tarde agradable con sus chicos. Aunque ya las chicas llevaban un tiempo en Pittsburg de forma definitiva (a Mel le gustaba demasiado la acción para quedarse en Canadá) aprovechaba el tiempo al máximo cuando estaba con Gus.

- Mañana es el cumple de mami y … Jus me está ayudando hacerle una tarta de chocolate y galleta. ¿Nos ayudas? Sí … venga … por favor … ¿sí? – Gus puso su mejor cara de cachorrito perdido, con puchero y todo, esperando que fuera suficiente para ablandar a su padre, aprovechando que éste se había agachado para ponerse a su altura.

Brian levantó la cabeza antes de responderle para mirar a Justin que estaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa irónica, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le negaría nada a Gus mientras estuviera a su alcance, por lo que estaba disfrutando con el espectáculo.

- De acuerdo – Gus no dejó tiempo a que su padre se lo pensase un poco más y lograse escabullirse por lo que lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron rumbo a la cocina.

Al pasar al lado de Justin le besó, y aprovechando que Gus se volteó, le susurró a Justin en el oído – Tenía otros planes que te incluían a ti y a mi en cualquier superficie de la casa. – liba a ayudarlo de todas formas pero si podía sacar tajada mejor que mejor.

- Te prometo que si te portas bien te recompensaré con lo que quieras. – la sonrisa de Justin era un anticipo de los placeres que conseguiría con ese trato.

- Vas a desear no prometer cosas a la ligera señor Taylor.

Gus estaba cansado de tanto cuchicheo entre sus padres, cuando querían eran más empalagosos que sus madres – Dejadlo ya y vamos hacer el pastel.

El sonrojo de Justin apenas duró unos segundos, el tiempo de ponerse en acción. Le puso una de sus camisetas viejas a Gus para que no se manchará y Brian se fue unos momentos para ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Mientras llegaba Brian se puso hacer el café, sin cafeína claro, donde mojarían las galletas; la receta decía que se debía hacer con licor, pero que se podía sustituir. Le estaba explicando a Gus que es lo que debería hacer cuando Brian apareció y se le cortó el aliento; hacía años que estaban juntos, pero no se podía resistir verlo embutido en esos vaqueros y el contraste de su piel con el blanco de la camiseta le hacía desear pasar su lengua por todo su cuerpo. _Dios iba a disfrutar cumpliendo su promesa_. Pero antes tenían algo entre manos.

Brian se sentó al lado de Gus esperando instrucciones; Justin vertió el café en un plato hondo, cogió un par de paquetes de galletas y una bandeja, donde iría la tarta. No era difícil, simplemente tenían que mojar las galletas en el café y colocarlas de tal forma que cubrieran la base de la bandeja, después le pondrían una capa de una de las clases de chocolate y volverían a empezar.

Mientras removía el chocolate Justin no pudo dejar de mirar hacía sus chicos, adoraba verlos juntos, sobre todo a Brian, era de las pocas veces en la que su mascara desaparecía, su cara era un fiel reflejo de que, por mucho que protestara cuando Gus se marchara, estaba disfrutando. Y es que para él también cualquier momento con Gus era especial y lo disfrutaba al máximo.

Tras una hora en la que tanto Gus como la cocina habían terminado perdido de chocolate y galletas, los tres contemplaron su trabajo antes de colocarlo en la nevera. Quizás no tendría el mismo aspecto de una comprada en una pastelería pero no les había quedado tan mal, algo infantil porque Gus se había encargado de decorarla con lacasitos y virutas de chocolate, pero nada mal. Mañana ellos la llevarían a casa de las chicas para que Lindsay no la viera antes de tiempo.

Mientras que Justin fue a lavar a Gus para llevarlo de nuevo a Pittsburg Brian guardó el chocolate que había sobrado en la nevera; en su cabeza pasaban sucesivas escenas donde Justin y el chocolate eran los protagonistas, sería una de esas veces en la que no le importaría comer carbohidratos y glucosa después de las siete.


End file.
